


Crustacean Infestation

by LittleLucy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLucy/pseuds/LittleLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aule had interfered one too many times in the affairs of the world. Eru had had enough. So he sent him to govern the crustaceans...</p><p>he never expected what happened next. Neither did anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crustacean Infestation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drenagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drenagon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shall History Remember?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535036) by [Drenagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drenagon/pseuds/Drenagon). 



> This is a little bit of crazy that came into my head when I read Shall History Remember? by Drenagon (whose works are amazing, by the way). I couldn't get it out of my head, so I had to write it down. 
> 
> When you've finished this little silliness, get thee over to Drenagon's page and read those stories immediately! It will totally be worth it :D

Sauron's attention was purely focused on the ring. Where was it? There was movement to the west and north. Lothlorien had recently sent forth parties of all shapes and sizes, including dwarves and hobbits. They had all gone off in various directions...but still, no ring.

It had to be somewhere.

His whole thought was bent on it, finding it. It was out there, somewhere, and it was going to come home to him. He knew it would. He was secure within himself that the ring would find its way back to him. The pesky creatures of middle-earth that were putting up a little resistance now were no more than a fly on the shoulder. He could easily brush them off.

He just needed his ring.

 

*******

  
Reports began to come in from the Haradrim. Their country was being overrun with crabs and woodlice and other pesky creatures.

What did Sauron care? He didn't, in fact.

But the men were insistent. Something strange was going on.

Sauron brushed aside the concerns of foolish mortals and continued to focus entirely upon finding his ring. He needed his ring. The men could deal with their own little problems. They mattered not in the grand scheme of things.

 

*******

  
His goblin spies were bringing reports from the edge of Gondor. They had been chased down by crabs. They even had the little wounds made by the crabs' claws to show as evidence.

What was wrong with all of his servants? Why were they all so bothered by little crabs? Had they all turned coward; so cowardly, in fact, that they feared crabs? What was this insanity?

But still, Sauron only spared a small thought for complaints about crabs. He had a ring to find.

 

*******

  
When a cry went up from the Tower of Cirith Ungol, the orcs fleeing into the heart of Mordor shrieking of murderous little crabs, Sauron lost his patience and killed them, every last one of those bothersome orcs from Cirith Ungol, gone.

With a sigh of relief, Sauron turned back to finding his ring.

  
*******

  
And then the plateau of Gorgoroth was being emptied as all his servants came running for Barad-dur begging for entrance, for sanctuary from the little things.

What little things?

Crabs and woodlice and things of that nature, his servents supplied in answer to his query.

What was it with the crabs?

Sauron stopped seeking for his ring and turned his mind closer to home.

And what did he discover?

An infestation of "little things." Mordor was completely overrun! Where had all the crabs come from?

As he bent his mind to destroying the pesky things, he suddenly became aware of it. His ring. It was here. It was in Mordor!

Searching desperately, Sauron shifted his thoughts away from the crabs entirely.

Until he found the ring. At that point he was very, VERY interested in the crabs.

In one in particular, in fact. One that was inside Mount Doom. One that had his ring! How had a crab come across his ring? And how in the name of anything had it known to take it to the very place it had been created...the one place it could be destroyed.

For a split second, Sauron realized his danger and summoned all his servants to rescue the ring. In that split second, he heard a voice, a familiar voice, in his head. The voice wasn't speaking to Sauron, however.

"See, this is what happens when you banish me to bottom of the ocean floor."

Aule. That's who the voice belonged to.

That was the last thought Sauron had before the crab fell into the fire of Mount Doom, taking the ring with it.

And thus, Sauron was defeated.

...by Aule's crustaceans.


End file.
